The present invention relates to a circuit for processing video signals reproduced in a video reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to a circuit for controlling picture quality so that image elements have optimal sharpness according to the content of a picture.
An ordinary video reproducing apparatus is used for reproducing video signals which have been recorded on a recording medium. Video tape recorders and optical disk players can be classified as video reproducing apparatuses. Such a video reproducing apparatus reads the video information composed of high frequency signals from the recording medium and demodulates the read high frequency signals to reproduce the original video signal. To improve the resolution of the picture, the video reproducing apparatus compensates the sharpness component of the demodulated video signal and provides a display unit with the sharpness-compensated video signal.
However, there is a problem in the conventional video reproducing apparatus in that the sharpness component of the video signal has been uniformly compensated without considering the content of the picture, i.e., the frequency of the video signal, thereby resulting in degradation of the displayed picture quality.